


Be with me today, it'll be alright

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Series: NCT cuddling [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, just three boys being cute and cuddling, soft, what do you do when you need more fics for a rarepair? YOU WRITE IT YOURSELF!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Cuddling is always better with the three of them





	Be with me today, it'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/fairyjaem/status/995069449706377217
> 
> It's a scientific fact that everybody needs more Chensungmin so when others can't provide I guess I just have to work on it myself

Jaemin doesn’t know how long he has been sitting on the couch already, some episode of brooklyn nine nine playing on the tv but he isn’t really paying attention to it, looking at the screen but not actually seeing what’s happening. Jaemin’s tired, wants to fall asleep but the couch is too uncomfortable to fall asleep on and too lazy to stand up, turn the tv off and go to bed, so he opts to stay where he is instead.  
  
  
He knew he wasn’t alone in the dorm but Jaemin thought that the rest had already gone to sleep by now, so he was a bit surprised when suddenly there is somebody wrapping their arms around his waist. But then Jaemin looks down and sees Jisung is hugging him and he just melts, wrapping one of his arms around Jisung too so the younger can be closer to his side.  
  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?”  
  
  
Jisung doesn’t look at Jaemin as he answers the older.  
  
  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
  
  
Jaemin just laughs softly, barely audible but he knows from the grin on Jisung’s face that the younger had heard him. He knew he wasn’t the one that should judge the other’s sleeping habits, as he was mostly the one to fall asleep the latest.  
  
  
“You two look cozy together.”  
  
  
Jaemin looks up to see Chenle walking into the living room, reaching for the tv remote to turn the tv off.  
  
  
“You wanna join us?”  
  
  
Jisung is barely audible, nearly off in dreamland and Jaemin chuckles, his free arm extending as an invite to Chenle, who eagerly takes it to sit on Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin rests his head against Chenle’s back, enjoying the moment between the three of them. He likes this, likes cuddling with the other two boys, likes savouring the few moments they get. Jaemin wants to stay in this position forever, together with the two people he likes most in the world.  
  
  
It’s too soon again that Chenle stands up, turning around to extend his hand to Jaemin. Surprisingly, Jisung lets go of Jaemin fairly quickly too, and Jaemin can’t help but pout a bit at the loss of contact with the other two, but he takes Chenle’s hand without thinking about it, standing up so both boys can lead him to wherever it is they want to go to.  
  
  
It’s when they arrive at his bedroom that Jaemin laughs a bit again, Jisung and Chenle leading him towards the bed.  
  
  
“We can cuddle and sleep here,” Chenle says as the three of them lie down, Jaemin in the middle as they immediately start hugging again. “that way your back won’t hurt as much in the morning.”  
  
  
It’s then that Jaemin nearly cries, because Jisung and Chenle are too sweet for him and he is too tired to think straight (his mind lovely tells him that he has failed doing anything straight in his life and Jaemin can only agree) and he is so happy that he can call the two younger boys his.  
  
  
He falls asleep with both his boyfriends at his side and a smile on his face that doesn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit couldn't sleep so I decided to write this instead. I hope that you all like it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it, it's 2:30 am and English isn't my first language :)
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @sweetyeojins :D


End file.
